Puppe
thumb|220pxDie Puppe erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 5 "Dahintreibendes Baumwollkapitel 1 - Eifersucht". In Okinomiya gewinnt Keiichi Maebara sie bei einem Wettkampf im Spielzeugladen. Allerdings ist er von dem Gewinn wenig begeistert, weshalb er die Puppe verschenkt. Er gibt sie Rena statt Mion, da er denkt, Mion würde diese Art von Dingen nicht mögen, da sie eher jungenhaft veranlagt sei. Später erfährt Keiichi, dass es ein großer Fehler war, die Puppe nicht Mion zu geben, denn damit wären die schlimmen Ereignisse von Watanagashi-hen möglicherweise verhindert worden. Unterschiede Sound Novel / Anime Das Spieleturnier verläuft in der Sound-Novel-Fassung so, dass Mion Gruppen auslost, die dann unterschiedliche Spiele spielen. Sie hat - wie sich später herausstellt - die Lose so manipuliert, dass sich in jeder Gruppe ein Clubmitglied befindet. Das Ziel ist der Sieg jedes Clubmitglieds in der jeweiligen Gruppe, damit am Ende die Clubmitglieder untereinander den Sieger ermitteln. Tatsächlich geht jedes Clubmitglied aus seiner Gruppe als Sieger hervor. Bevor jedoch die Clubmitglieder untereinander die nächste Runde bestreiten können, bricht Mion das Turnier ab, da sie zur Arbeit muss. Der Besitzer des Ladens gibt nun jedem Clubmitglied außer Mion einen Preis. Mion bekommt nichts, da sie mit dem Besitzer verwandt ist (also in etwa nach demselben Prinzip, nach dem beispielsweise bei Preisausschreiben keine Mitarbeiter der betreffenden Firma mitmachen dürfen). Keiichi findet in seiner Tüte die Puppe. Nun bietet es sich natürlich an, falls er sie nicht will, die Puppe Mion zu geben, da alle anderen schon eine haben. Dass er sie trotzdem Rena gibt, macht es viel deutlicher, dass Keiichi dieses Geschenk für ungeeignet für Mion hält. In der Anime-Fassung spielen von Anfang an alle dasselbe Spiel zusammen und es verläuft so, dass am Ende Mion und Keiichi gleich viele Karten haben, bevor Mion abbricht. Im Gegensatz zur Sound Novel bekommt nur Keiichi etwas, nämlich die Puppe. Er gibt sie Rena, was hier allerdings viel verständlicher erscheint, da Rena ebenso wie Mion zuvor leer ausgegangen ist. In der Sound Novel und der Manga-Fassung versucht Keiichi, am Ende seinen Fehler gutzumachen. Als "Mion" am Ende von Watanagashi-hen vor seinem Fenster erscheint, bringt er die Puppe, die er inzwischen extra für sie gekauft hat, mit hinaus, um sie ihr zu geben. Aber dafür ist es längst zu spät ... In Minagoroshi-hen schafft es Keiichi, einen Teil des Schicksals zu ändern, indem er die Puppe Mion statt Rena gibt. Auch hier gibt es wiederum einen Unterschied zwischen Sound Novel und Anime. In der Sound Novel will Mion die Puppe zunächst nicht annehmen, bis Keiichi ihr erklärt, dass er sie ihr als Freundschaftsgeschenk gibt, unabhängig davon, ob sie nun eher ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist. Anscheinend ist dies der einzige Weg, Mion überhaupt dazu zu bringen, die Puppe anzunehmen. In der Anime-Fassung dagegen sagt Keiichi zu Mion, dass er sie für "sehr weiblich" halte, und Mion akzeptiert dies auch nach einigem Widerstand. Die Morde, die aus Keiichis Entscheidung in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen folgten, geschehen darum hier nicht. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira in Folge 3 "Verflochtenes Schicksalskapitel - Liebe" hält Mion die Puppe in der Hand und denkt über Keiichi nach. Dabei spricht sie mit der Puppe, obwohl diese keine Antwort gibt. Anscheinend liegt ihr Keiichis Geschenk sehr am Herzen. Trivia *Anlässlich dieser Situation sieht man Mions mädchenhafte Seite zum ersten Mal. Galerie Puppe.png Puppe & Mion.PNG Puppe & Mion2.PNG Kategorie:Weiteres